Next Drummer, Please!
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem: Update] Shana leaves Jem and the Holograms to work for Tina Gabor, forcing JerricaJem to run a talent search for a new drumer. Modernized version of The Talent Search
1. Chapter 1  to Chapter 4

"Jem", related characters, related places, and related things copyrighted 1984-2008, by Hasbro Inc and Sunbrow Studios. All rights reserved. Don't sue me.

"Next Drummer, Please"

A "Jem: Update" Fan-Fiction

A Modernized Version Of: Jem's "The Talent Search: Part 1 & Part 2"

Part 1: Chapter 1 – Chapter 4

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 1 – Shana

It was regular Saturday morning—and I getting my ego boasted by Krissie, one of Jerrica Benton's Starlight Girl, in my fashion study at Starlight Mansion

Krissie stated, as she looked at her new outfit in a near-by mirror, "Thanks, Shana, This is a fabulous outfit!"

Just then, Laura, another one of Starlight Girl, entered the room and stated, "JEM wants you!"

Not counting Rio, Jerrica's boyfriend--only the Holograms knows that Jerrica uses one of Synergy's solid hologram to become Jem. Solid holograms can walk, talk, dance, jump, and do other actions—but they cannot do any voice: coughing, crying, talking and of course, singing. Then I remember, Kimber Benton, Jerrica's sister wanted to practice three new songs she wrote: "All Right with the World", "Believe in Your Self", and "Beat This!"

I yelled, "Oh, no! I totally forget about the practice session! Aja is going to make me remember—if avoid getting killed by Kimber!"

I ran to the music. Jerrica was always in her Jem's illusion. Jem stated, "I think we need to pick up the beat on this number."

I guess it she going with one of the later ones. I handed Kimber the drumsticks—the music type version—as I stated, "You should take the drum." I picked up by electric bass guitar as I stated, "I hadn't play my guitar in months."

Kimber groaned, "I have to stay on the keyboard!"

Aja added, "I'm hopeless on the drums."

Jem stated, "I can do the guitar—but I can't do drums or keyboard."

I guess I had to the face the music, as I stated, "I wished we can have someone else to my drum." I took the drumsticks back from Kimber and started to sit down—the door open faster then I can think—and the opener of the door was Anthony Julian, my boyfriend.

Chapter 2: Jerrica/Jem

I was surprised when Anthony Julian opened the door. After he come in, he stated, "Get your most glamorously outfit ready. I got deal for Shana that will knock your socks off."

Shana ran to her fashion study. She stuffed her purse with some of her latest fashion designs.

Kimber stated, "What on Earth make you come here, Tony?"

Anthony stated, "I just got back from Tina Gabor's place."

Aja stated, "The famous television mini-series star."

Anthony nodded as he added, "She just fired her costume designer and she's looking for some new and different."

Kimber stated as placed Shana's hat on her head, "You better not kept her wait—I heard rumors that Tina wants everything on a sliver plate sooner then Pizzazz does."

As Anthony and Shana left, Aja stated, "So much for our practice session."

I stated, "Show over, Synergy" to remove the Jem illusion. I stated, "If Shana gets this job, she won't have time to tour."

Aja stated, "But she's loyal to the Holograms. She may turn down the job."

Kimber shouted, "I had a risky plan!"

I asked, "What is it?"

Kimber stated, "We do common Misfit route---in other words, we treat her as if we the Misfits treating Stormer."

I asked, "What if Shana sees though the plan?"

Kimber stated, "Stormer and Shana shares something—they are both very insure about themselves—and Stormer had yet to see that handing around the Misfits isn't helping her music career."

I stated, "Well, we give it a shot."

Chapter 3: Kimber

We treated Shana as if she was Stormer in the Misfits' circle. Lucky, Rio's been shopping for a new truck. The last truck he had got its wheel removed by the Misfits after we upset them—and the mechanic was working on the "Starlight Express" van. We been using the new mini-limo we won in the "Glitter N' Gold" contest. She left very ticked-off, but I bet she was crying up a storm inside. It is going to hard to sleep tonight; I ended up in the music room at night. Surprising, I joined by Jerrica and Aja.

I stated sadly, "That was the hardest thing I ever done."

Aja stated, "Shana's too loyal, she would never quiet unless we made her."

Jerrica stated, "We need to find a new drummer—and soon, our tour won't wait."

Chapter 4: Pizzazz

My temper would make Tina Gabor, my aunt; look at me as if I was the Wicked Witch of East in the Land of Oz. My father stated I got my temper from her. Tina is a television mini-series starlet. She appeared in numerous roles—mostly playing my favorite type of roles—very rotten and ruthless anti-heroes.

I meet Eric at Misfit Music's parking area. I screamed at him, "**I'm had with this Starlight Talent Search. Jem is getting a lot of free news because of this!**"

Eric was on a ball for a chance, "Shut up, Pizzazz. We got clubs to visit."

Roxy asked, "What do you mean?"

Eric stated, "The only thing to knock Jem out of the news is to find a new Misfit."

Roxy asked, "Why do we need someone else hogging our act?"

Stormer stated, "I like Eric idea—it's one of his better one."

Roxy asked with a growl, "Did some one borrow your brain for the today?""

Stormer replied, "No. A new instrument means a full and more complex music."

Eric stated, "Afraid we find some better you!"

Roxy remarked, "**No one's better then me!"**

We visited 10 clubs, as the night went on Eric started to look like we were using his brain as punching bag as we listen to music that make me want to listen to Holograms' records for 24 hours—a fate worst then death for me—but I don't think Stormer would mind. We stopped outside of the "Sherlock Club". Sherlock is where smaller British bands playing when visiting Los Angeles.. Stormer read a poster outland, "The Musical Morons—direct from London."

Eric stated, "They are nobodies."

Something, we heard a saxophone playing. The audience was yelling. I could not tell what they were yelling—but I liked the reaction—it sounded Misfit-ish to me. I want in—and we discovered that that yelling was audience telling the band to go back to "England". The saxophone was a black-hair woman with a black and white outfit that was suitable to be in a Misfit video. I took the stage with the other Misfits: Roxy and Stormer. I whistled.

One of the audience members stated. "Hey, it's the Misfits!"

I stated, "I like you style. Think you can kept up"

The voice stated, "Depends if you can keep up with me, Yanks!"

-SONG BREAK-

"I LIKE YOUR STYLE"

THE MISFITS

I come right out,  
Say what I feel  
I won't mince words,  
You got my appeal

Baby, I like, I like your style  
I know you are versatile  
I like, I like your style

I won't waste time  
I'll come to the point (huh)  
You don't belong  
In this kind of joint

Baby, I like, I like your style  
I know you are versatile  
I like, I like your style

We could make some noise, you and I  
Are you ready, are you willin' to try?

Baby, I like, I like your style  
I know you are versatile  
I like, I like your style  
Yeah, I like your style

-SONG BREAK OVER-

I stated, "That was some nice work, Ms."

She stated, "The bloody name is Jetta, you stupid Yanks."

I asked, "How do you like to be Misfit?"

Before Jetta can answer, Roxy stated, "She can't join us unless Stormer and I agree."

Stormer stated, "I love her accent."

Jetta smiled—but Roxy was frown. "I say she goes."

Jetta stated, "I'm not going with out blood up your stupid Yank face."

Usually, I love beating up someone—makes me feel better—but this is not going my way. Lucky, Eric was still on the ball. I hope that he falls off the ball soon—I do not think I can handle this on-the-ball Eric. Eric's plans backfire in a big way. Eric stopped and the fight—and asked, "What's your work permit?"

Jetta stated, "I think I left in the Underworld's hideout last time I was in London."

Eric stated, "That means you can't illegal work. When the government get win of this—they will send her back to England."

I stated, "Don't worry, Eric. My father will take care of it."

Jetta stated, "I like your style too. I'm in."

I vowed at a very loud voice, "**Watch out, Jem! The new Misfits are going to get you!"**

-TBC-

Since this is a based on a two-part episode of "Jem and the Holograms", I decide to make each part four chapters.


	2. Chapter 5 to Chapter 9

"Next Drummer, Please"

A "Jem: Update" Fan-Fiction

A Modernized Version of: Jem's "Talent Search"

Part 2: Chapter 5 – Chapter 9

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 5: Aja

I was in a music instrument store owned by William Note. I stated to him, "I got some more flyers for the contest."

William stated, "You are always welcome here, Aja."

I heard a nice beat from a drum. "Oh, I have a friend who just got in from England."

The hair the man had blue hair—I did not see his face, but he was beating up some drum like a pro. I stated, "He's good."

William stated, "You should see him when he's really cooking up a music storm."

Chapter 6: Craig

I turned around when I heard William's voice. He was with an Asian-American woman.

William stated, "Craig. This is Aja."

Aja asked, "Are you looking for work?"

I stated, "No. I just come to visit my sister."

Aja stated, "Sorry. You have some talent."

I stated, "I love work. I take any kind of work. Let us talk about over dinner."

Aja stated, "We are looking for serious performers."

After she left, William stated, "Smooth move, Romeo"—and hand me a flyer as she stated, "Look at this!"

I was surprise—AJA was one of the Holograms. Well, she is going to now serious I can be.

Chapter 7: Raya

I was rat-tap on my old beaten-up drums my father bought me when I was 4 years old—when my father showed. He showed me a poster—it featured the Holograms—Jem's back-up band. Aja and Kimber were showed at her usual instruments—but they was a cartoon-looking black shadow with a question mark in it at Shana's drums.

I stated, "Jem lost her drummer. This is terrible."

My father stated, "Raya. This is good new. Jem is looking for a new drummer. You could try out."

I sighed, "I don't think could make it."

My father said, "Raya, A quitter is some who never tries."

I stated, "I try tomorrow."

Chapter 8: Kimber

Ugh. The line for the Talent Search goes from the front door of Starlight Music to two blocks west of her. We were listing to our latest one-a clumsy girl with brown-hair. She knocked down one of the cymbals of an old drum set.

Jem stated, "We call you. Send in the next drummer entrance."

Rio remarked, "Sure thing, Jem."

Jem had told Rio to act likes he does not know Jem identity in public places including Starlight Foundation and Starlight Music automobiles. The next drummer was a man with a spiky blonde hair, brown shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and a small drum on his neck. He walked in front of us—and stated, "The William Tell Overturn"

I stated, "On that?"

The man stated, "Its' only drum I play."

Jem stated, "I'm totally sorry, but we looking for a real drummer."

The man stomped off ticked-off. As soon as the door got close by Rio, Jem stated, "I didn't know how many bad drummers they are in the world."

Rio asked, "Think you will survive?"

Jem stated, "I hope so. I'm not going to surprise if we see one of the Misfits or one of their brothers trying out."

Kimber stated, "Speaking of the Misfits, I feel like the Misfits are playing no-rule wrestling with my brain."

Aja stated, "Relax, it's only a 1 day and half to go."

Chapter 9: Raya

The line was outrageously long—it goes on from Starlight Music's front door past Misfit Music to a small Nintendo DS video game studio. I recalled anyone could play any Misfits song by looking for a box control on the other side of the street inside a record store across from Misfit Music. I turned the volume to LV 10—and played Misfits' "Outta of My Way." The people in line run around like chicken with their hands cut off. They were a few people left after it—I heard both the Holograms and the Misfits had fans—but not as long as it was before. I got in line—and waited for my turn. I got the door on the second floor, entered the room, placed by purse on by the Holograms that were still a part of the group: Aja & Kimber.

Jem stated, "Who are you?"

I replied, "I'm Raya C. Alonso."

Kimber stated, "What does the C. stand for."

I replied, "Carmen. My real first name—but my younger brother had trouble with his C's—so he and my father used my middle name as my first time—much to my mother's annoyance."

Aja stated, "Let see what you got."

I went to the drum set. After sitting—I started a doing beat. Kimber walked to her keyboard and Aja picked up her guitar. Kimber stated, "Keep going, Raya. That is the beat I wanted for my new song."

--SONG-

"BELIVE IN YOURSELF"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Deep inside your heart  
That's where it's got to start  
There are those who doubt  
That you will start to sprout!

But Believe in yourself!  
You've got to Believe in yourself, baby!  
Got to Believe in yourself  
Or you'll get nothin' from anyone else.

Don't give up when people tell you no  
Keep on searchin' for another way to go!  
Go! Go! Go! Go!

Believe in yourself!  
You've got to Believe in yourself, baby!  
Got to Believe in yourself  
Or you'll get nothin' from anyone else.

Believe in yourself!  
You've got to Believe in yourself, baby!  
Got to Believe in yourself  
Believe in yourself !

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Jem stated, "Thanks for coming, Raya. You are pretty good."

I asked, "Really?"

Kimber replied, "Yeah. You are the best one we had so far."

Aja stated, "We want you to come back for the semi-finals next week. Do you have school?"

I joked, "Do I look teenage to you?" I paused for a moment, "I'm nineteen."

Kimber stated, "If you do win, I'm won't be the youngest member of the band anymore. My age is twenty-two. Aja is twenty-five. Jem and Jerrica are both twenty-six years old."

Jem asked as she opened the door, "Rio, any more drummers outside?"

Rio stated, "Nope, Raya here is the last one for today—but I heard one drummer remarking about hearing the Misfit's "Outta of My Way" song in while waiting in line.

Kimber stated, "These Misfits are always trying to muscle our act."

Jem added, "Or at least, trying to put us out of common for a while."

I walked out of the room towards the elevator—but I discover that I forget my purse. I returned to the room where Jem and the other were in—and I saw Jem though the door—but I heard Aja's voiced stated, "It me see if I got the name right, Raya Carmen Alonso."

Jem stated, "This has been a very rough day."

Rio's voice added, "You aren't whistling Dixie you know. I got itch to drain all of the aspirin in Starlight Mansion."

Kimber voiced, "Take a number, Rio."

Jem stated, "Show over, Synergy!" and she come a blonde hair woman dressed in a yellow blouse, blue skirt, and blue shoes. I remember woman as Jerrica Benton, owner of Starlight Music, the care talker of Starlight Foundation, and manager of Jem and the Holograms.

Kimber's voice stated, "With a new drummer around, you got to be careful…."

Aja's voice added, "Unless you want to reveal your secret."

Rio's voice added, "To someone who might be related to Misfit member."

Jerrica stated, "I'm not that worried…"

Before anyone can answer, a strange blue ghost appeared above Jerrica. The blue ghost stated, "Mind if I add my two cents in. If the secrets that your father put in fail into the wrong hands, my power will be use for evil."

Jerrica stated, "Don't worry. I have to sure to we can trust a new drummer being letting them in on you."

Aja's voice stated, "Hey, look. Raya forgot her purse."

I run pretty far—so they did not think I was nosy person. Jerrica had the Jem program on her—she stopped me to my purse back to me. I went home. My father asked, "What's on your mind?" I replied, "Nothing much." Father mostly like assumed to worry about semi-finalist.

I sent my Sunday night beating up drumming come up with a reason for Jerrica "Jem" identity. I was thankful for not have to reface Jerrica's "Jem" until next Sunday. I wondered why Jerrica is using Jem program as a cover for herself—I had a control of a hologram computer, I mostly like a mysterious female actor. I tossed and turn in my bed until I fall a sleep.


	3. Chapter 10 to Chapter 12

"Next Drummer, Please"

A "Jem: Update" Fan-Fiction

A Modernized Version Of: Jem's "The Talent Search"

Part 3: Chapter 10 – Chapter 12

Chapter 10: Jerrica/Jem

It was back to normal. I found the line was longer then yesterday. A few people stated they hope that did not hear a Misfit song liked they did yesterday. They were still a lot of bad drummers—but one person appeared. He had blue hair, a blue t-shirt, a baggy pants, and fake fur on his belt buckle.—similar to the fur on top of Stormer's most common Misfit stage outfit. He handed his form to Aja. Aja stated, 'All is good order, Mr. Phillip."

The man stated, "I'm glad I'm impressed you, Aja."

Aja looked up, "YOU!"

The man stated, "I played better with a back-up."

I got elbow in my side from my sister, Kimber stated, "I got a plan!"

--SONG BREAK-

"I GOT MY EYE ON YOU"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
And I'm watchin your every move  
Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
Tell me what are you tryin' to prove?

You think you're hot, and your star is due (ooh ooh)  
You think you've got somethin' different and new  
Well babe, I got my eye on you  
And babe, oh babe, I think so too

Hey babe!  
I got my eye on you  
And I think you look mighty fine  
Hey babe!  
I got my eye on you  
I would really love to make you mine

You think you're hot, and your star is due (ooh ooh)  
You think you've got somethin' different and new  
Well babe, I got my eye on you  
And babe, oh babe, I think so too

Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
And I think you look mighty fine  
Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
I would really love to make you mine

Cause ever since you came in view  
I just can't take my eyes off you

Hey babe,  
I've got my eye on you  
(Hey babe)  
I've got my eye on you  
(Hey babe)  
I've got my eye on you

-SONG BREAK OVER-

I really doubt that song had any effect. I just up Rio annoyance level of Jem—and that was long time ago. At least, he figured out that I was Jem before the 'Glitter & Gold" contest got under way—but the man kissed Aja. This was a surprising twist.

I asked, "What's your name?"

The name answered, "Craig Phillip."

Aja stated, "That was better then what I heard in the music instruments store."

Craig remarked, "I'm really cooking that time—as my sister might say—I cooked up a thunderstorm of music."

Kimber stated, "What's your sister name?"

Craig stated, "Mary Phillips."

Aja stated, "Does she play the drums."

Craig replied, "No, but she plays the keyboards."

Kimber remarked, "Sounds like someone we know. Your blue hair and blue eyes reminds me of Stormer."

Craig replied, "Who?"

Kimber answered, "One of 'The Misfits', she's plays the keyboards. She can play drums and guitars—but she prefers to use a keytar or keyboard."

Craig remarked, "I really doubt that. Mary is a common first name and Phillips is a common last name. It like saying Jerrica Benton is Jem. It does not make a whole lot of cents in this world."

I laughed—Craig would be surprise when he learned that Jerrica Benton is Jem.

Aja asked, "Can you make to the semi-finalist next week?"

Craig stated, "Not a problem for me."

Chapter 11: Raya

I had assume that Jerrica become Jem to get back a stolen item from someone. This is just a guess—but I believe from Eric Raymond, the biggest creep in the music world. I had collected many newspapers articles about Jem. I want to the first one of them—back when Jem made her first appearance. I found a notice about a bet between Eric Raymond and Jerrica Benton on Jem—the winner of this bet gets Starlight Music. Jem won the Second Battle of the Bands. I think Jerrica, as Jem, just wanted her music company out of Eric's hands. Right now, the eight semi-finalists were at Starlight Mansion for a party. I did not know why—but at usual Lin-Z was trying to get a scoop—and Jem's was with them. They were talking near the pool. I was not too far away.

Lin-Z was talking to Jem. She asked, "So found your new drummer, yet?"

Jem stated, "Nope. We narrowed it down to eight semi-finalist—and we getting to know them."

Aja added, "Personality chemistry is just important as music talent in a band."

I saw someone coming towards me. She was a strange white/red/black haired woman in black leather outfit and red boots. She stated, "I played with 'Twenty Guns', 'The Nasty Hook'" and 'The Mirror Universe'." She paused, and asked, "Who have you play with?"

I stated, "I played my drums in garage."

The woman stated, "You here. You must be here to make the contest look good."

I cried—when I stopped crying I saw, Jerrica's Jem near by. Jem stated, "Don't worry, she's just spiteful. You will not be here if you did not have a real chance. We want talent, not malicious behavior."

I stated, "All I wanted was a chance."

Half of my mind thought surprising Jem with a piñata was bad mode—since it annoyed another semi-finalist—but the other of my mind was pleasing by how the Starlight Girl act towards it—I got three brothers—and I always wanted a sister.. As I left for the day, Kimber stated, "Don't worry about Alexandra Gabor, Aja and I told her to make like a drum solo and beat it."

I had a surprise visitor at my house. The visitor was Eric Raymond Eric Raymond took me to out to a famous Japanese dinner. Eric tried to get on Jem's real identity. He told in charge for Jem's real identity he would give anything I wanted—I really did not know to think—but I didn't want to spill Jem's identity to her. I told him too honest—and Jem has been nice to me. I left to go home to beat up on old drum set—and wait for the end of this contest—if I do not win—it will be a fun time.

Chapter 12: Shana

It cannot stand this. Tina Gabor has been rejecting by designs for her co-stars in the mini-series. My boyfriend cannot help me—he told me Tina was not only the star but the producer as well. My last costumes rejected because Tina considered orange her unlucky color. I got a call, it was from Jerrica—I did not get around to finding out what she wants—because Tina's co-workers bugged me—and Tina wanted to talk about something—so I had to hang-up against. Tina was mad because I make some of her co-star look BETTER then she was.

I took out a picture of my and my sisters—taken not long after Jem won the Battle of the Bands, but before the mess of Starbright movie began--asked to me, "What did I get my self into?"

--SONG BREAK—

"SHOW ME THE WAY"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

I keep runnin' in circles,  
Never know where I stand  
Nothing seems to work exactly as I planned  
Show me the way,  
Whoa, whoa!

Show me the way (Show me the way),  
Oh won't somebody  
Show me the way (Show me the way),  
The right direction  
Show me the way (Show me the way),  
The right connection  
Show me the way, oh, Show me the way (show me)

I fall into danger  
Seems I never win  
I think I'm safe,  
Then I see the mess I'm in  
Show me the way,  
Whoa, whoa

Where in all this madness do I go?  
Baby, baby, if you know,  
Whoa, whoa

Show me the way (Show me the way),  
Oh won't somebody  
Show me the way (Show me the way),  
The right direction  
Show me the way (Show me the way),  
The right connection  
Show me the way, oh, Show me the way (show me)  
Show me the way, oh, Show me the way (show me)  
Show me the way, oh Show me the way (the way, the way, the way)

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Well, back to the daily grind. I wonder how family is doing with the talent search.


	4. Chapter 13 to Chapter 18

"Next Drummer, Please"

A "Jem: Update" Fan-Fiction

A Modernized Version of: Jem's "The Talent Search"

Part 4: Chapter 13 – Chapter 18

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 13: Craig

I find my sister, Mary Phillips. She was the "Stormer" of the Misfits. Mary invented see the other Misfits her pals: Roxy, Jetta, Pizzazz—and the stale fruitcake manger, Eric Raymond. Eric tried to talk into discovering Jem's identity. I do not really care about Jem. Pizzazz told me that ever help them discover Jem's identity or Stormer will get a fate worst then death for a musician.

I joined Aja for a little jog around the Starlight Mansion area. At the park, I tried to get the identity out of Aja, but she told me that the telling of Jem's identity is up to the mysterious rock-star himself. I'm felt a little upset with this—and I run right back to Misfit Music—and told Eric that I'm not going to a part of his fruitcake. I decide to hide out at Mary's house—and I hope to make her quit the Misfits. She needs a better band then those crazy girls.

Chapter 14: Pizzazz

I saw Craig Phillip, Stormer's brother leaving Eric's office in an angry mood. I stated in a singsong voice, _"Another dazzling failure, Eric._"

Eric stated, "Craig was useless from the beginning. I still think Raya knows something-but if I only if I got a chance to put the squeeze on her."

Jetta hugged Eric as she stated, "You want her squeeze, love. She paused to remove Eric's wallet from his shirt. "All you need a bit of American pounds."

I noted from my father that pounds are England paper-cash. Eric was mad and stated, "Give me back my wallet."

Jetta replied, "Sure, dear. Got what I need from it. I'm off to find a gang."

Chapter 15: Jerrica/Jem

The semi-final concert featuring Raya and Craig got off to a good start. We mix up sounds—some of them new and some of them old. It was about time to end the concert, with a special surprise.

I stated, "To end the concert, a drum duel between Craig and Raya!"

-SONG BREAK-

"BEAT THIS"

BY JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Beat this, if you can  
Or are you just an also-ran  
I ain't no loser that you can dismiss  
Beat this!  
Beat this!  
Beat this!

Beat this, go and try  
If you can't then wave goodbye  
This is my moment, my turn at bat  
Beat this!  
Beat that!  
Beat this!

You think you're really somethin', don't ya?   
You think you've got it won, don't ya?  
Well, I've got news  
I ain't about to lose

Beat this, do your best  
And if you can't, may I suggest  
You throw your hat in, and blow a kiss  
Beat this!  
And then if you can,  
Beat this!  
Beat this

-SONG BREAK OVER-

I stated, "Please remember as you leave to vote for the drummer you like the best. An independent company will count the votes—and I reveal the winner tomorrow at 5:00 PM California Time."

Chapter 16: Craig

Stormer found me at her home—and she tried to get back to help the other Misfits.

I asked, "Why you just quiet the Misfits?"

Stormer replied, "I need the Misfits. In addition, if you do not help us—they will kick me out of the group."

That ticked me off---and got into my car and head back to Misfit Music.

Chapter 17: Raya

Talk about some major bad luck. My father's nursery was wreck was night. We usually have very hard time getting money from the bank—we see to get confused with another family, Poncho—more often then not.

I stated, "I got to go."

One of my brothers asked, "What about your press conference?"

I replied, "It won't matter, Craig will in."

I find Eric in his office with some of the Misfits. I stated, "I need money."

Eric stated, "Give me Jem's identity—and you can name you price."

I started, "Ok…..Jem…is..."

The black-haired Misfits walked into my view—and stated, "Don't make a bloody drama out of this." I spot something familiar—a black orchid. I recall my father is only in Los Angles that grows that type of flower. I pulled her hair as I stated, "**You paid some one to wreck my father's nursery, and so I come begging for money!**"

Eric stated, "**I'm innocent—I have nothing to do with his!**"

The black-haired Misfit remarked, "**He's lying. He paid for it!**"

I stated, "**If I was poor, I would not touch any money from your wolfs! I am out of here. I got a press conference to get to.**"

Chapter 18: Eric

Just great—I wonder if my smashing of my mirror after reading the newspaper about Jem just after Jem's first appearance had to do with my Big Mac-size bad luck. I was going to bruise up Jetta for this—as I walked towards as I stated, "**I got a score to settle with you!**"

I heard Craig's voice shout, "**It can wait. I got TWO SCORES to settle.**" He was in the room, when I turned around—something I should not have done.

He wrapped my desk lamp core around my neck. I told me that I have to cough up the money for Raya's father—I attempted not to scare—but I couldn't remove the lamp core from my neck—so I opened my cash book that I used for Zipper and Techrat. I give him a little bit—but he stick his hands in the money—and then he pocket in—then he turned to the Misfits—as she stated, "Stormer doesn't think we can make it with out your guys. Treat her right…or else…"

Pizzazz asked with sighed, "Or else?"

Craig did not say anything—but his action spoke louder. He ripped off one of the Misfits post I have in my office, crumble up like a piece of used tissue paper, and tossed into the trashcan.


	5. Chapter 19 to Chapter 21

"Next Drummer, Please"

A "Jem: Update" Fan-Fiction

A Modernized of: Jem's "The Talent Search"

Part 5: Chapter 19 – Chapter 21

BY: Dr. Thinker

Chapter 19: Aja

It was 5:00 PM. Jem was getting to announce the winner. Both possible winners, Raya and Craig are both backstage with me. I was one of her better days—I usually worry a lot about the Misfits and Eric Raymond. I wonder what happen if they discovered Jerrica was Jem—nothing good, I am guessing. Craig just hit me with a shock.

I stated, "**You withdrawal yourself from the contest.**"

Craig nodded as Raya stated, "But if you did that, I will win by default!"

Craig stated, "Raya, you have talent—and Jem and the Hologram can help you with that. Also, the votes had already been counted."

I asked, "Where are you going?"

Craig answered, "Back to England to avoid conflict."

I offer him my white scarf to remember me. Just then, I heard Jem stated, "The new drummer of Jem and the Holograms is RAYA CARMEN ALONSO! Now, meet the new Hologram!"

Raya shouted, "**I WON!"**

Chapter 20: Shana

I was once again facing the dragon of the show business, Tina Gabor. Tina stated, "**You make my co-star better then me again for the 5th time today!**"

Shana stated, "I do my best for everyone. You do not want a fashion designer--you want a goon! You make The Misfits look normal!"

Tina stated, "**No one insults my niece and her pals! Let us just say you and your director pal right now--like a film. You BOTH are CANNED—or in this case, FIRED!**"

Anthony and I smiled as we drive to out Gabor Star Productions. We stopped at Anthony Julian to discover what we going to do. Anthony got a job that he taken out of when Tina Gabor called him, a sequel to a blockbuster movie that he did the first one. For me, I did not know what do. Anthony offered, "You can go back to Jem and the Holograms."

I stated, "They do not want me—and by now they got a new drummer."

Anthony stated, "Let's go find out if that true. The helicopter will not be picking me up for a while."

Chapter 21: Raya

I was enjoying the spotlight—when I saw Jem talking to the person that represents the independent company that counted the votes—she went behind the curtains—mostly likely to remove Jem disguise from her. Just, then I was brought of my watching Jem, when a photographer asked if we could take some on the stage. I rushed began the curtain—and shouted, "**Jem, don't change!**"

After the curtain opened, I said, "Jem, you better look Jerrica someplace else."

Jem stated, "Thank you."

After the press left, Jem, Kimber and Aja got in my one of private rooms, locked the door.

Jem asked, "How did you know my identity?"

I stated, "When I went to get my purse back, I saw you change to Jerrica."

Kimber asked, "You know the entire time?"

I stated, "Yes, but I'm almost told you secret to Eric Raymond."

Kimber stated, "We know all about Eric Raymond. Let me guess—he said that you wouldn't win the contest and tried to bride you."

Raya stated, "Yes. And he had my father's nursery wrecked."

Jem stated, "You did not spill the beans—and you stop me from making a big mistake. We are proud to have as a member of the team."

Kimber stated, "I can't wait to show Raya, Synergy!"

The roadster pulled up beside a familiar car to Jem. She recognized it as Anthony Julian's car. It turned out Shana had quit the fashion job she was give by Tina Gabor. While, they were talking—I slipped out—and head home. The night, my father came in with the money need to pay for the wrecked green house. He asked, "Why are you with Jem and the Holograms?"

I stated, "Shana come back—so they don't know me."

I heard Jem's voice said, "Wrong."

I looked up a saw a red van unloaded by Kimber, Shana and Aja. Jem stated, "Raya, we want you on drums."

I asked, "What about you, Shana?"

Shana replied, "With you on drums, I can play my guitar!"

Jem stated, "Are we ready to rock?"

In unison, Kimber, Aja, Shana and I stated, "We ready!"

--SONG BREAK—

"ALL RIGHT'S WITH THE WORLD"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

All's right with the world (All's right with the world)  
Everything is in sync,  
Everything is alright!  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends)  
Everyone is in the pink,  
Everything is alright!

I feel great again,  
Feel first rate again,  
I'm with the people I love,  
Moonbeams are dancin' above

All's right with the world (All's right with the world)  
Everything is in sync,  
Everything is alright!  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends)  
Everyone is in the pink,  
Everything is alright!

Things are hummin' now,  
Things are drumin' now,  
Harmony is restored!  
We're singin', wingin', come on board!

Everything is alright!  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends)   
Everyone is in the pink,  
Everything is alright!  
All's right with the world (All's right with the world)  
Everything is alright

--SONG BREAK OVER-

The next day, Jerrica give me a tour of both Starlight Music and Starlight Mansion. Jerrica explained why she is Jem. My guess was correct—she wanted Starlight Music out of Eric Raymond's hands. She told me about the beginning from the death of her father to winning the second Battle of the Bands.

Jerrica stated, "You heard Kimber wanting you to meet Synergy. Well, you get your chance now."

She led me to home office/den-type room with a fireplace. She walked though the wall. I heard Jerrica stated, "It's a hologram. Come on in."

I walked in—and saw, a huge computer with piano-type keys on it. The face was that of the blue ghost I above Jerrica when I tried to get my purse back. 

Synergy stated, "Hi, Raya."

Raya stated, "Hi, Synergy."

--THE END-

Well, we finally ended my latest "Jem: Update". Since of course, "The Talent Search" was a two-partner. At the near end of "Talent Search", Kimber wants to show Synergy to Raya after she helps protect Jem's identity—but her plan stopped by the return of Shana. In "Scandal", Raya is walks thought the hologram wall to wake up Kimber. That is why I had Jerrica show her Synergy in this fan-fiction.

Well, I do not think I been doing any more two-partners for a while. Thinking how to split up the story was quite hard on my brain.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
